


Hot scott

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Farting, Ficlet, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Raunch, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Solo, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette





	1. Heat

Scott was just doing pull ups on his door frame. As he pulled up he worked up a sweat. He was getting a face full his pit stink. Manly and musty. His thick pits were matted with sweat. He was working himself up sniffing the stink. He eyes started to hang in pleasure. His own stink had hypnotised him. His dick grew bigger with each breath, with each pull up. He still had the lower half of his lacrosse uniform on. He let go of the frame and moves to the sink.   
Scott was so hard. His 7 inch wolf dick hurt as it was confined in his jock. Scott already removed his cup due to it literally squashing his dick. He was in his bathroom. He knew his mother was on duty tonight and wouldn't be home so he just left the door open. He looked needy. He bent over to take off his shoes. He lifted the right shoe to his nose and sniffed while staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. His dick lurched and spewed out a trickle of precum. He threw the shoes behind him out of the bathroom door into his untidy room. He bent over once more to pull off his sock. He sniffed them deeply. They were wet with his sweat and the dew of the lacrosse field. Laid the socks on the bathroom counter. He pushed down his pants. He kicked the shorts off and into the hamper. Scott needed this he needed this so bad it hurt. Why? He didn't know but did not question. He pulled off his jock. Bending over he got a face full of stink: from his ass and dick. He moaned. Scott fucking moaned in pure pleasure. He let out a small fart, he was a man, and that's what men do. They make stink. Scott looked at himself in the mirror. Fuck. He looked sexy and high as a damn kite. He was literally high of his stink. He slowly raised his arm and his hairy pit came into view. He noticed a drop of sweat running down his ribs. With his other hand he lifted the salty drop to his mouth and sucked it... aggressively. He craved himself. He took the same finger and ran it once over his wet greasy hole. He moaned at that. He brought the finger to his mouth and treated it like a popsicle. He leaned into his pit and breathed in the stink as he jerked. The sweat caused by exertion has been replaced by the pheremone laced sweat brought on by sex. Scott rubbed the hair in his pits and chanted the names of his pack. Dreaming it was their tongues lavishing the wet hair. Liam. Derek. Stiles. Theo. Hmmm. Fuck theo. Fuck. Holy shit stiles. He jerked away. He brought the pit sweat soaked fingers to his lips and rubbed them on his lips. He licked his lips slowly before shoving the two fingers into his whore mouth. He nursed on his fingers while sniffing his pits. Sniff. Jerk. Sniff. Jerk. Sniff. Precum. Sniff. Jack. Sniff. Jack. Sweaty. Stinky. Pits. He was so close. So close. Oh so very close. 

Ding dong!!! Scott was brought back to reality with a shock. His mother was home. No his mother wouldn't knock at the door. Scott was pissed. He wanted to blow a hot thick load and sleep off the day. He pulled the sweat soaked shirt on and his shorts. He put on his cleats without socks and ran downstairs. But as he got to the door he smelled someone. He smelled their stink. His mouth watered. He opened the door and was stunned to find those eyes staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was liam.  
Sparkling blue eyes stared at scott's lust filled ones. "Did you forget we were supposed to hang out?" Liam said in a disappointed tone. Scott shook the lust cloud from his mind and said in thick croaky voice "No,no just lost track of..." he nodded and stepped aside for liam to enter his home. As liam passed scott got a whiff of the teens stink. "What the hell were you doing?" Scott ask. "Oh I was at the lacrosse field after practice to work on my BTB. I'm sweating like a fucking pig in this humidity" Liam replied as he bellowed his shirt to create some air circulation. Upon hearing the last part Scott's eyes became heavy once more. "Actually pigs don't sweat, they just wallow in filth" Scott retorted almost automatically. "Well I haven't showered or changed my underwear in 2 daya during this heat wave so I think that qualifies me to call myself a pig" Liam said as he moved up the stairs, luckily for scott who just popped a boner. He followed the teen up the stairs. Scott got a huge shot of gas straight in his face as Liam let out a hot fart. Liam froze but scott carried on moving and smashed his head into his beta's ass. "Shit Scott. Shit shit shit sorry, I'm taking these new protein supplements and they're making me super gassy. Shit I'm so sorry." Liam looked mortified. Scott was solid. Scott took in a deep breath of the stinky fart. He exhaled and said "Liam it's all good. We're guys and guys stink okay..." with a lopsided smirk. Liam gave him a gentle smile in return. "Okay scott I guess... but sorry in advance for stinking up your room!" He said as he ran up the stairs to scott's room. "Hew, looks like I don't have to worry about stinking up the room, you do that yourself just fine." Liam giggled as he picked up the sock scott threw. Liam sat on scott's bed and picked up the Xbox controller scott left on his bed. Scott earned enough cash with Deaton to buy a second hand TV and a new Xbox. Liam lounged on the bed. Scott sat on the floor below his bed. Liam let out another fart. Scott inhaled the sharp almost cheesy scent. "So sorry scott. I also had some Mexican" Liam said embarrassed. Scott nodded half heartedly but continued to sniff the stinky air. The door and windows were shut so this was quickly becoming a hot box. Liam continued to fart wet, silent and loud. He became more comfortable expelling his gas. He was encouraged when he heard scott breathing heavily. He knew something was up when he smelled sweat and cum on scott at the door and the the fact that his alpha seemingly had no issue with the stink liam cooked in his ass. Liam became more brazen and opened his legs to let the farts come out better. They started to have that classic eggy scent. Scott was faded on the boy's ass stink. Scott threw caution to the wind and jumped onto the bed inbetween the kids legs just as another fart was let loose. "Fuck you really do love my farts don't you, you alpha slut!" Liam grabbed scott's hair and pressed him into his ass. "Fuuuuuck, liam so so good!" Scott said in a growl that shifted to a moan on the 'good'. 'Fuck can I eat your ass puppy..." Scott said with literal drool escaping his mouth along with hooded eyes. Liam shucked off his pants and lifted his legs higher. "It smells sooooo good" Scott moaned at the bright pink stinky hole. It winked at scott and he melted. He ate that ass like a starving hyena. Liam ground scott's head into his smelly ass. "Fucking eat it. Woah hang on!" Liam lifted scott's head. "Mouth. Open." Liam shot a loud fart into scott's mouth. Scott was nearly in tears (from pleasure and stink). "I love your asshole, liam" Scott gave the hole a small kiss. The hole winked as a kind of kiss back. They spent around 30 minutes more in the exact same position. Scott would eat liam's ass till he died. They were so wrapped up in stinky pleasure they didn't notice Stiles leaning on the door frame breathing in deeply. The smell of liam's ass and sex made the room reek.


End file.
